The School Dance
by JohnKat lover67
Summary: It was just another day with another bizarre mission from Siax. Better than it sounds. WAS REVISED It now has lyrics and FLUFFYNESS, hope you enjoy :3


It was just another day in Organization 13. Of course with yet another bizarre mission from Siax. This time it was a long recon mission in Twilight Town, sending Roxas and Xion into a high school as exchange students so that they could gather more information about the mysterious village from a teenager's point of view.

It was just there luck that it was the night of the school dance too.

Throughout the day everyone was talking about the dance. Roxas and Xion thought they should go too as part of more recon and to have some fun.

Roxas and Xion RTCed after school and went to Axel for advice. He knew everything about having a heart, after all.

"So, what's up THIS time?" Axel asked, knowing from their expressions that they had questions.

"Uh... what exactly do people do at dances?" Roxas asked, still not sure about the whole dancing thing.

"Well... they dance..."

"We got that, thanks." Xion sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well all you can really do go and have fun! There's not that much to it." Axel replied

"Okay, but what should we wear?" said Roxas.

"You decide, I would say just wear some nice normal cloths " said Axel.

"Okay, thanks for the help Axel." They both said.

After the long talk with Axel they went to go get some good cloths on. After about 10 mins they saw each other. Roxas was wearing a cool hoodie, jeans, and a tee-shirt while Xion was wearing a cute shirt and jeans.

At first they didn't know what to say but after about a minute Roxas broke the silence.

"You look nice"

"You too"

After about another minute Roxas asked "Well shoudn't we get going?"

"Yes we should."

So they were off to the dance!

When they got to the dance, a wall of music hit them. They swore that their ears were bleeding from the noise level. But then, a few seconds after that, the song changed. Roxas looked around awkwardly, wondering what to do. Xion decided to copy what everyone else was doing, mimicking their moves so that she could learn how to dance. Roxas saw this and did the same. After a good 5 or 6 songs a song Roxas new very well came on, it was called Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, again they looked around and everyone was slow dancing so Roxas and Xion did the same. Once the song started Roxas wispered the lyrics into her ear.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. Your the one I want to chase, your the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul." Roxas sang to Xion quietly. Upon hearing the lyrics, Xion felt her face heat up a bit. Roxas smiled and continued.

"I know that you are something special. To you i'd be always faithful. I want to be all you ever needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me."

-chorus-

"You might need time to think it over, but i'm just fine, moving forward. I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance, I'll never make you cry, come on let's try."

-chorus-

"Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me too? I don't want to waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know could you feel it to? There is nothing left to hide."

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. Your the one I want to chase, your the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your soul. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and you beautiful soul." Roxas sang perfectly in sync, and it was all to Xion.

Once the song was over Roxas noticed Xion was bright red, this made Roxas blush a little too. He new it was a big risk but also thought that after that song had played he may have a good chance. He leaned in and kisses Xion genitally on the lips, she was surprised by his sudden movement but kissed him back none the less. As soon as the kiss started, it had ended with Roxas pulling away blushing as much as she was. That is when Roxas said "I know I don't have a heart but, whenever i'm around you I get this funny feeling inside me, i've talked to Axel about it and he calls it love but he says w can't feel that without a heart, well what i'm trying to say is, I really like you Xion" Xion just didn't what to say, so she did the next best thing, she kissed him again. Once she pulled away Roxas had a confused look on his face. Xion giggled and said "I really like you too." They both smiled at each other and noticed that another song had ended. They laughed and continued dancing till the school dance was over. They then went home and talked to Axel to explain what had happened that night, knowing neither one of them was going to forget it.

**I hope you liked it and all credit goes to Xoxoroxas please review and tell me the honest truth of what you thought and how to make it better thanks :3**


End file.
